What Happened In The Beginning Will Happen Again
by ManiJJ
Summary: It's about their kids lives, and the parents lives! It's like One Tree Hill happening all over again except with different, and fresh new characters! Plus it's alot different! They face new challenges! It's got Friendship, Humour, Drama and Romance!
1. Chapter 1

The Characters of My Fan Fic

**The Characters of My Fan Fic...******

**Jamie:****  
Age: 16  
Family: His parents are Haley, and Nathan! He also has a twin sister named Jasmine, and a dog named Bentley.  
Hobbies: Playing Basketball!  
How Jamie Looks: He's got Brown Spiky hair... And he dresses kind of like a gangster! He's like 6 feet tall, and really muscular...I picture him as Daren Kagsoff.**

**Lola:****  
Age: 16  
Parents/Sibling: Her parents are Chase, and Brooke! She's an only child.  
Hobbies: Cheerleading, and shopping.  
How Lola Looks: Lola has brown hair, and is a bit tanned. To me if actor would play her it would be Leighton Meester, or Jessica Stroup (But she wouldn't be as skinny, and be shorter).**

**Jasmine:****  
Age: 16  
Parents/Sibling: Her parents are Haley, and Nathan. She has a twin brother Jamie, and a dog named Bentley.  
Hobbies: Dancing, and Cheerleading.  
How Jasmine Looks: She has really tan skinned, and she looks brown. She's got dark brown hair, and I picture her as Francia Raisa**

**Lily:****  
Age: 16  
Parent/Sibling: Her dad Keith is dead, and her Mom Karen is gone on a trip to Europe or whatever... She lives with Peyton, and Lucas! She has a niece Lisa!  
Hobbies: Cheerleading, and drawing.  
How Lily Looks: Has blonde curly hair, and isn't tan. She has white rosy cheeks! She looks like Megan Park to me!**

**Robbie:****  
Age: 16  
Parents/Sibling: His parents are Mouth, and Rachel. He is an only child…  
Hobbies: He likes to play basketball, and listen to music.  
How Robbie Looks: Robbie has dark brown hair, and is 6 feet tall! He has a muscular body and looks like Robbie Amill to me… (He was in Life with Derek)**

**Nick: ****  
Age: 16  
Parents/Sibling: Nick's parents are Bevin and Skills! He is also an only child but has a dog named Diesel.  
Hobbies: Playing basketball, partying, and matching his clothes so he looks gangster.  
How Nick Looks: Nick spends a lot of time on how he looks… You'll never see him without a Do-rag or a hat on… And he dresses like a gangster. To me he looks like Chris Brown.**

**Melanie:  
****Age: 16  
Parents/Siblings: Melanie is a single child, and her parents sent her off to live with her Uncle Felix.  
Hobbies: Drinking, partying, and cheerleading.  
How Melanie Looks: Melanie is really pretty! She has long blonde hair, and reminds me of Anna Lynne McCord!**

**Devon:****  
Age: 16  
Parents/Sibling: His brother died, so he lives with his mom as a single child…  
Hobbies: He likes playing basketball, and hanging with friends…  
How Devon Looks: To me Devon looks like Trey Songs! He has Caramel colored skin, and he dresses kind of like a gangster! He's 6 foot and is muscular!**

**I'd also like to say it's cool to picture the character as you! If you picture a character as yourself then maybe you'd find it a lot more interesting, and it would feel real to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cut To Nathan/Haley's house:

**Cut To Nathan/Haley's house: **  
**Jasmine: *Coming down the stairs slowly* I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!**  
**Haley: Well to bad! Now get your butt down here and eat some breakfast!**  
**Jasmine: But I'm too tired to eat! *Jasmine went and sat on her dad's lap* Daddy tells mom I don't have to go to school!**  
**Nathan: Well you do have to go to school! Unless your sick or in the hospital your going to school!**  
**Haley: That's right baby! *Haley went up and kissed Nathan on the cheek* that's what you get for being right!**  
**Nathan: If I'm right more often what else do I get *Nathan winked at Haley***  
**Jasmine: EW... Do not flirt like that in front of me!**  
**Haley: Oh stop it Nathan! *She pushed him***  
_**All the sudden the front door opened and got shut closed... It was Jamie back home from his morning run**_  
**Jamie: Hey I'm back...**  
**Jasmine: EW... I can't believe you run in the morning? Aren't you tired?**  
**Jamie: Not really... Unlike you I'm not a lazy bum!**  
**Jasmine: I'm so not a lazy bum! I'm in dance classes, and on the cheerleading team!**  
**Jamie: Whatever I'm going to go have a shower... *Jamie ran upstairs***  
**Jasmine: And I'm going to go get ready... Then I'll eat breakfast... Maybe... *Jasmine patted her dad on the head, and then ran upstairs***  
**Haley: Those two never eat breakfast...**  
**Nathan: Maybe they don't like your cooking...**  
**Haley: *She looked at him furiously* they so do like my cooking *She flicked Nathan on the back of the head* Now you go eat your breakfast!**  
**Nathan: Fine Fine I will! Plus I was just kidding.**  
**Haley: I know you were because if you weren't I'd do more then flick you in the back of the head!**  
**Nathan: *He laughs***

**Cut to Brooke/Chase's House: **  
_**Brooke was upstairs trying to get Lola off her bed... She had a huge hang over!**_  
**Brooke: Lola, get up!**  
**Lola: *You couldn't really hear Lola because her face was in the pillow so she had a muffled voice***  
**Brooke: *Brooke lifted her head from her pillow* Now say what you were saying...**  
**Lola: My head is killing me! I can't go to school!**  
**Brooke: I know you drank and all yesterday! But that's your fault! You have to go to school! I don't care what you say!**  
**Lola: But mom! It really badly hurts!**  
**Brooke: Well I hope that's a lesson learned then! Don't stay up and drink 6 hours before your school starts!**  
**Lola: But mommy! **  
**Brooke: I'm calling your dad! He'll carry your butt out of bed! Chase!!! Get in here!**  
_**Chase runs into the room...**_  
**Chase: What's the problem?**  
**Brooke: Your hung over daughter here won't get out of bed for school!**  
**Chase: Oh...**  
**Lola: But seriously my head is killing me!!!!**  
**Brooke: Well then some Tylenol 3 will kill that pain won't it?**  
**Chase: And a nice warm shower!**  
**Lola: I can't have a warm shower now! How will I get ready for school! Plus I'd have to dry and straighten my hair!**  
**Brooke: Just Mouse it sweetheart...**  
**Lola: Good idea mom! *Lola got slowly up herself and went to the shower***  
**Brooke: Another day of a hang over teen...**  
**Chase: Don't we have this happen like every month?**  
**Brooke: Yeah that's why we're pro's! *Brooke Hi Five Chase***  
**Chase: But that girl has got to cut out...**  
**Brooke: Yeah but she'll learn on her own! Like I did!**  
**Chase: Yeah I hope it's soon! Because every time this happens I'm almost late for work! *He looks at the clock in Lola's room* Speaking of work I am going to be so late! *Chase runs out of the room to get ready***  
**Brooke: *Brooke sat there* I love my family! *She smiled and got up and went downstairs***

**Cut to Peyton/Lucas's House: **  
_**Lily was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast made by her brother Lucas... She was all ready for school!**_  
**Lily: This breakfast is actually really good Lucas!**  
**Lucas: What can I say I have many talents...? Cooking, Writing, Basketball...**  
**Lily: Stop getting so full of yourself! *Lily rolled her eyes jokingly***  
_**Lisa came and sat beside Lily...**_  
**Lisa: Good Morning Dad!**  
**Lily: Suck up...**  
**Lisa: Shut up!**  
_**Peyton came and sat in the middle of Lisa and Lily...**_  
**Peyton: Now no fighting this morning you too!**  
**Lucas: Well I personally think our kids are the most put together kids here...**  
**Lily: What do you mean by that?**  
**Lucas: Well I talked to Nathan, Skills, Chase, and Mouth... They tell me their kids are riots in the morning. They don't want to get up, and if they are up they're usually you know... Jerks.**  
**Lily: I think your talking about Nick... He's probably a jerk in the morning... Heck he's a jerk all the time kind of.... He can be nice but whatever.**  
**Peyton: Yeah I know he's spoiled... But I know for a fact Mouth's kid probably isn't trouble. He's like our Lily here! *She looks at Lily and smiles***  
**Lisa: They're going out you know! He he... Robbie and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!**  
**Lily: *She went to go hit Lisa, but Peyton stopped her***  
**Lisa: *She stuck her tongue out***  
**Lucas: Hey Lisa don't say that! That baby carriage part scares me! I don't want to hear about anybody being pregnant in here!**  
**Peyton: What about me???**  
**Lucas: Yeah you're okay! But these two girls right here can't!**  
**Lily: I know I won't!**  
**Lucas: Me too... You're too much of a goody good...**  
**Lily: Shut up Luke!**  
**Lucas: *He laughs* Now am I taking you girls to school?**  
**Lily: No Robbie is picking me up!**  
**Lisa: My boyfriend is picking me up!**  
**Lucas: *He looked at Lisa confused, and madly* you have a boyfriend? You can't have one till your 16!**  
**Lisa: Chill Dad! I was just kidding! You're taking me!**  
**Lucas: Well at least one of my girls needs my help... **  
_**They all laughed...**_

**To Be Continued… Please Read and Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Cut to Skills/Bevin's House:

**Cut to Skills/Bevin's House: **  
_**Nick came into the living room with his basketball... Skills and Bevin were sitting there talking about Nick. They both looked at him when he came in the room...**_  
**Nick: *He looked at them arrogantly* what do you want?**  
**Skills: Don't talk to us like that we're your parents! Now sit your ass down!**  
**Nick: *He sat down slowly***  
**Skills: Now tell us why you didn't go to school for the past two days?**  
**Nick: I have... **  
**Skills: No you haven't the principal called us and said that you were Suspended! So you couldn't have been at school!**  
**Bevin: Why didn't you tell us baby?**  
**Skills: Aye! Stop babyin him! It's because of you he's so spoiled and bad!**  
**Nick: Don't talk to Mom like that! *Nick got up***  
**Skills: Sit your ass down!**  
**Nick: *He sat down again***  
**Bevin: You don't have to defend me son... He's right! All I do is keep babying you! Now tell us why you were suspended?**  
**Nick: Because... I punched some guy out.**  
**Skills: You did what?!?**  
**Nick: I punched him out... He was talkin crap to my friends pop... I had to knock him out...**  
**Skills: I think I should knock some sense into you! Stop punching people! Violence isn't the way to go son!**  
**Nick: Sorry... I won't do it again.**  
**Skills: You better not! Now get your ass out of here!**  
**Nick: Fine... **  
_**Nick left the house and left to school...**_  
**Bevin: What are we going to do with that boy?**  
**Skills: You keep sayin that... I'm gonna whoop his ass the next time he does that...**  
**Bevin: I thought you said No Violence!**  
**Skills: Well for him... But he really needs a lesson!**  
**Bevin: You can't hurt him he's my baby!**  
**Skills: No I'm your baby! He's your troll!**  
**Bevin: My boy is not a troll! He's probably the best looking guy in the school!**  
**Skills: He's doesn't look like a troll he acts like one! Now give me some sugar!**  
**Bevin: *She kissed Skills***

**Cut to Mouth/Rachel's House: **  
_**Robbie was done eating his breakfast and about to go to school...**_  
**Robbie: Mom I'm going to go pick up Lily and go to school!**  
**Rachel: Does my Robbie have a girlfriend?**  
**Robbie: I already told you about her mom!**  
**Mouth: You never told me!**  
**Robbie: Well all you guy's will be ooo! Robbie has a girlfriend...**  
**Rachel: Well you're a sweet heart Robbie! All the girls probably like you!**  
**Robbie: Yeah but I only like Lily!**  
**Mouth: Sticking to one girl! That's my boy!**  
**Robbie: Ha-ha thanks dad... I'm going to go now... I don't want to talk about this.**  
**Rachel: Aww is my little Robbie shying away...**  
**Robbie: Mom!**  
**Rachel: *She kissed Robbie on the forehead***  
**Robbie: *He blushed* I'm seriously going to school now! See ya!**  
**Rachel: See ya later Robbie!**  
_**Robbie quickly left because he didn't want to hear another Aww!**_  
**Mouth: I remember when you couldn't stick to one guy!**  
**Rachel: Yupp... The good days.**  
**Mouth: *Gasp***  
**Rachel: I'm just joking! *She patted Mouth on the head and then kissed him***

_**Robbie goes to Lily's house and picks her up, and takes her to school. The whole gang met in the hall way...**___

** To Be Continued… Please Read and Comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cut to Hallway: **  
_**Everyone came and started greeting each other...**_  
**Jasmine: So what crazy stuff are we doing today gang???**  
**Nick: Beating up more Nerds...Uh...Whatever else we do *Winks at Jasmine***  
**Jasmine: Hey no more beating up Nerds! **  
**Robbie: Yeah man next time you get in trouble I guarantee you'll be expelled... Your mommy can't help you out of everything.**  
**Nick: I know that... I don't care!**  
**Jasmine: Well then you can't go to the same school at me! Stupid!**  
**Nick: Don't call me stupid...**  
**Jasmine: Fine whatever! Let's stop talking about Nick... What else are you guys doing today?**  
**Lily: Uh... Homework, I got a big essay due by the end of the week!**  
**Jamie: Yeah so do it the day before it's due...**  
**Lily: Unlike you guys I do a very good essay! So I need time to work on it to get an A!**  
**Lola: Well I have to go with my mom somewhere... I think the doctor to get my flu shot or something.**  
**Robbie: I hate Flu shots...**  
**Lola: Me too! But I have too...**  
**Nick: *He put his arm around Jasmine* What about you baby?**  
**Jasmine: Uh... Dance Classes! They end at 9:00pm or something...**  
**Nick: Oh... What about my Dudes? You got anything to do?**  
**Robbie: No...**  
**Jamie: Same I got nothing...**  
**Nick: Then it's a guy's night out at Tric! **  
**Jamie: Party with all the sexy mama's!**  
_**All the guys looked at the girls who were sneering at them...**_  
**Jamie: *Jamie nervously laughed* Just kidding...**  
**Lola: You better be!**  
**Jasmine: Yeah you better be!**  
**Nick: Don't worry me and Jamie will always remain faithful to you girls...**  
**Jasmine: I know because if you don't I'll beat you up! **  
**Nick: You can't beat me up!**  
**Jasmine: Yes I can! *She steps on Nick's foot, and then punches him***  
**Nick: Ouch…**  
_**The bell rang...**_  
**Nick: I got to go! I have English class!**  
**Jasmine/Lola/Jamie: Same!**  
_**They left to their English Class...**_  
**Lily: I have to go to P.E class...**  
**Robbie: I got Math... See you later baby! *Robbie kisses Lily on the cheek and leaves***  
_**every body went to their classes...**_

**Cut to English Class: **  
_**They were all sitting in the back of the class... Jamie was in the front with Lola beside him... and Jasmine was behind Jamie, and Nick was behind her.**_  
**: Okay today we will be learning about the great Shakespeare! You'll be watching a video on him! Take notes people because this will be on your quiz tomorrow **

**Jasmine: *Whispers to Jamie* Damn A Quiz!**  
**Nick: *Whispers to Jasmine* Ha-ha I'll just cheat off one of the nerds...**  
**Jasmine: Like you always do! *Whispers back***  
**Nick: It's just me baby! *He kisses the back of her Neck***  
**Jasmine: Don't do that! It tickles! **  
**Nick: What this??? *He kisses her more on the back of the Neck***  
**Jasmine: Yeah that! Stop it!**  
**Nick: Fine...**  
**: *She notices Nick at the back of the class* Stop talking please! Unless you want to be sent to the principal again!**  
**Nick: Sorry! *He mimicked her when she wasn't looking***  
**Lola: Nick your going to get us all in trouble one day! *She whispers***  
**Jasmine: I agree...**  
**Nick: Oh look who's being all good today!**  
**Lola: Whatever *she rolls her eyes***  
**Mrs. Loo: Stop talking back there Now! This is the last warning!**  
**Nick: Why don't you just mind your own business! We're talking.**  
**Jasmine: *She turns back and hits Nick* Shut up! *She whispers***  
**: Oh... Are you really?**  
**Nick: Yeah...**  
**Mrs. Loo: That's it... Jamie, Lola, Jasmine, and Nick go the Principal right now! You know what I'll take you! I'll tell him how bad you all behave in my class! Always disrupting it with your constant talking!**  
_** took them out of the class and took them to the principal...**_

**Cut to the Principal's Office: **  
_**They all sat down in the Principal's office... They were glaring at Nick because he got them all in trouble...**_  
**Nick: Sorry guys... I didn't know that Loo was such a bitch…**  
**Jasmine: I didn't know you were such a loser!**  
**Lola: *Flicks him on the back of the head***  
**Principal Turner: Why do I always see you two in here... *He looked at Jamie and Nick.* you two girls must be new... I hope you don't come as often as these two...**  
**Jasmine: We won't trust me! We were just telling him to be quiet and we got sucked into this whole mess...**  
**Principal Turner: I trust you Jasmine... You are daughter to one of our Valedictorians... You two can leave.**  
**Lola: Thank you so much Principal Turner!**  
_**Lola, Jasmine both left quickly...**_  
**Nick: I'm son of Bevin and Skills...**  
**Principal Turner: Stop joking around that's not funny!**  
**Jamie: Hey I'm son of the Valedictorian! That's not fair!**  
**Principal Turner: But you're also a Trouble Maker!**  
**Jamie: Dang...**

**Still in Principal's Office: **  
**Nick: Can you just give us our punishment...?**  
**Principal Turner: I thought a great deal of this punishment...**  
**Jamie: How did you think a great deal we got in trouble like 10 minutes ago... **  
**Principal Turner: That's it! I'm done with you and you're back talking! I'm the Principal and since you two get into trouble so much I'm going to get you benched from the next two games of basketball!**  
**Nick: You can't do that! Basketball has nothing to do with Academics! Or disrupting class! Can you just give us detention Please!?!**  
**Principal Turner: I have for the past months! They're obviously not working! So now instead of detention I'm going to get you benched from basketball!**  
**Jamie: You can't do that! The Coach would never let you do that we're the best players on the team! They'll lose without us!! *Jamie looked furious***  
**Principal Turner: You should have thought of that son...**  
**Jamie: I would have if I knew that benching me was an option for punishing a student!**  
**Principal Turner: Sorry... Hope you learn from this. **  
**Nick: Have you no school pride Principal Turner?**  
**Principal Turner: What kind of a question is that? Of course I do I'm Principal I have to have school pride...**  
**Nick: Well it sure doesn't look like it! You know without us the team would suck and our school would lose all the games! What kind of School Pride is that if you're going to let the team lose by benching us? Just because we did something wrong doesn't mean that the team should suffer!**  
**Principal Turner: *He stopped to think* you know Nick...... THAT IS A BUNCH OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT! Now get your behinds out of my office! And sit down in the detention room till the bell rings you understand me!?!?**  
**Nick/Jamie: Yes Principal Turner *Jamie and Nick said in a let down voice***  
_**Nick and Jamie both exited Principal Turner's office... They stayed in the detention room till the bell rang and it was lunch...**_


End file.
